Plaisir de confusions
by Moonfree
Summary: Du plaisir, encore du plaisir et toujours du plaisir … Rien que du plaisir… enfin sauf peut être pour l’un des deux qui est vraiment curieux… m’enfin c’est pas Duo qui s’en plaindra…OS un peu bizzare s'il en est. Z'êtes prévenu :


**Disclaimer ; **Très franchement, je le reconnais , vu CE texte mieux vaut qu'il ne soit pas a moi sinon y'a belle lurette qu'ils se seraient carapatés vous pouvez me croire. XD

**Postulat/Genre/Couple  
**Postulat ; Pour moi, un manque total de bouffe sucrée et pour la fic, une idée totalement délurée que j'ai voulu creuser.  
Genre ; Hum… j'sais pas … a vous de voir  
Couple: Même pas ça devrait être une surprise pour vous maintenant!

Rating ; Alors j'ai mis T plus pour les paroles que pour les actes... et surtout plus par prudence que par réelle nécessité donc valà !

**Résumé ;**

Du plaisir, encore du plaisir et toujours du plaisir … Rien que du plaisir… enfin sauf peut être pour l'un des deux qui est vraiment curieux… m'enfin c'est pas Duo qui s'en plaindra…OS

**Note de l'auteur;  
**J'suis pas responsable de ce qui sort de mes neurones.  
Et pour ceux qui voudraient me pendre a la fin n'oubliez jamais la présomption d'innocence de notre pays. XD

* * *

**Confusions**

Deux corps sont étendus a même le sol.  
Alangui et visiblement épuisé, le moins métissé des deux semble ne pas entendre son compagnon.  
Le jean noir délavé déboutonné et tombant sur les cuisses a oublié que peu de temps auparavant il voisinait avec un T-shirt col V blanc qui bien malgré lui a émigré a l'autre bout de la salle.  
Son propriétaire triture sa natte complètement défaite avec un air d'imbécile heureux fini sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps là, le corps métissé qui se trouve a ses côtés se tortille d'impatience.  
C'est bien joli d'avoir satisfait l'appétit de son amant mais il aimerait bien avoir sa part.  
Certes lui aussi a pris du plaisir en voyant la mine réjoui de son vis-à-vis mais il attend toujours que lui soit servi son repas.  
N'y tenant plus, il relance un américain qui semble-t'il a perdu pied avec la réalité.

« - Alors ? Tu te décides oui?

- …

- Duo! Je te signale que ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'attends !

-Scuses moi Hee-chan mais je redescend là. Faut le temps que je retouche terre. Et je peux t'assurer qu'après CA il me faut un atterrissage en douceur. Surtout pas de brusquerie tu comprend?

-Peut être bien mais tu me laisses sur ma faim là!

-La faute a qui selon toi hein Monsieur le doué ? »

Les mots ainsi énoncés atteignent bien leur dessein et cloue le bec a l'impatient.  
Un impatient qui sous le compliments se sent malgré lui rougir comme un écolier.  
On a beau être dit parfait , ça fait toujours quelque chose de se l'entendre dire non?  
Cependant le silence ainsi instauré ne dure que peu de temps et c'est sur un ton désespéré que l'interrogatoire reprend.

« - Alors ? Dis quelque chose, au lieu de fermer les yeux !

-…. Hum…

- Dis moi au moins si c'était bon ?

- Ah pour ça, oui… C'était bon… Trop bon même… C'était vraiment mais vraiiment exquis.

- Vraiment ?!

- Vraiment. Et même plus C'était tellement divin que je manque de mots. C'est bien simple : j'en suis encore tout chamboulé. »

Un visage métissé qui reprend une jolie couleur rosée qu'il avait peu de temps auparavant abandonnée.  
Une teinte rosée parce qu'il a de plus en plus chaud certes mais également parce qu'il a envie de savoir quelque chose de peu habituel.  
Quelque chose qui pourrait être gênant pour l'un d'eux si ce n'est pour les deux.  
C'est après quelques hésitations que le japonais se lance.

« - Dis,… j'pourrais… enfin est-ce que… t'accepterais de me décrire ce que tu as ressenti? »

Un regard améthyste a la fois interrogateur et surpris.  
Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas a cette demande venant de lui.  
Lui qui sentant l'indécision de son amant, tente de s'expliquer.

« -C'est que… tu vois c'est la première fois et…

-Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes capacités Hee-chan tu sais ? Mais puisque tu veux savoir je vais te dire …Attends un peu. C'est difficile.

- Vas y franchement. Ne te préoccupe pas de ménager ma susceptibilité.

- Mais enfin Ro'!'

Une contestation qui meurt avant même d'avoir terminé de franchir les lèvres de l'américain.  
Tout soldat parfait que fut Heero , la patience avait des limites.  
Et c'est a sa façon que ce dernier le fit comprendre a son interlocuteur.

« -Tu y vas franco quand c'est avec Quatre que tu en parles j'vois pas pourquoi se serait différent avec moi !

-Parce que je t'aime mon cœur et qu'on ne dit pas les choses de la même façon a son mec qu'a son ami.

-Mais c'est pourtant la même chose ! Je te demande ton ressenti pas une déclaration. C'est tout de même pas la mer a boire si?

- C'est bon calme toi ! Puisque tu insistes , je vais tout te dire mais viens pas te plaindre que je n'ai pas de tact après ! »

Grande inspiration sous le regard impatient et peureux de son amant.  
Parce que oui on peut vouloir savoir et on peut vouloir une comparaison tout en la redoutant.  
Et en cela Heero ne différenciait de personne  
Prenant son courage a deux mains , bien qu'elles aient été occupés, Duo se lança finalement a l'eau.

« -Eh bien… Au début, c'était froid.

- Comment ça, froid ?

- Ben froid, comme … froid quoi. J'dirais pas comme un glaçon mais plutôt un froid merveilleusement déconcertant, troublant, excitant, un froid qui brûle tu comprend ?

-Tu me rassures. Et après ?

- Après tout a démarré tout doucement.

- Comme les autres fois?

- Justement non. Pas comme d'habitude. Juste après l'introduction, c'est venu plus lentement, puis c'est monté de plus en plus… comme un rythme de musique qui vire a l'allégro.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec Trowa toi ! J'vais finir par être jaloux!

-Hey c'est toi qu'a voulu savoir ! Et c'est encore toi qui as voulu que Tro m'initie a cette musique!

- …. »

En cet instant le corps métissé n'en avait cure de savoir qui avait voulu quoi.  
Le résultat qu'il pensait être ne le satisfaisait pas le moins du monde.  
Et quelque part cela faisait un peu mal.  
Peut être valait il mieux s'éloigner pensa un Heero perturbé.  
Mais tout ceci était sans compter sur un Duo bien décidé a récupérer celui qui semblait vouloir s'échapper.  
D'un mouvement souple mais empli de force il rattrapa l'évadé par le bras a sa portée avant de constater mi sérieux mi amusé ;

« -J'y crois pas ! T'es jaloux !

-Peut être bien… et après… »

La demie confirmation s'était faite sur ton de défi.  
Un défi que le plus contenté des deux ne souhaitait pas relever.  
Parfois abandonner une bataille ne voulait pas dire être vaincu.

« -Ecoutes my love, si ça te gêne tant que ça je ne toucherais plus jamais au trombone de Trowa ok?

-Non, c'est pas ça …j'voudrais pas t'enlever ce plaisir tenshi… je sais que ça te fait du bien … et je m'en voudrais de t'en priver..

- Je m'en priverais volontiers si cela devait te faire du mal tu sais?

- Je sais ! »

Un corps métissé est alors tiré au plus près possible d'un corps de blancheur nacrée.  
Un soupir de bien être qui est lâché, rassurant un américain et apaisant un japonais.  
Après quelques minutes de répit bien gagnée pour un corps a corps avorté , Duo reprit sur une voix incertaine;

« -Est-ce que … tu veux que je continue ou j'arrête là?

- C'est bon … continues … »

Une demande qui a été faite en même temps que se fait sentir un besoin d'être protégé.  
Un corps japonais qui se bouine un peu plus contre celui d'un américain bien décidé a combler au plus vite celui qui l'a fait monter au septième ciel un peu avant.

« -Eh bien , ce soir, tu m'as épaté. J'ai eu l'impression d'être emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations. C'est comme si… comme si je découvrais tout cela pour la première fois.  
C'était tellement fort que je ne saurais pas tout te décrire… Le plaisir que je ressentais envahissait tous mes sens, comme un feu qui m'aurait brûlé a l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de mourir, puis de renaître avant de repartir. Une sorte de contradiction totale. Ça a vraiment été incroyable

- N'essaies pas de me flatter, il n'y auras pas de deuxième service

- Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi minimises-tu tes compétences ? Je t'assure que tu as un très gros potentiel. Et puis quand ça ne me plait pas, je le dis toujours. Cette fois-ci, c'était parfait sur toute la ligne. Un pur délice.

- Tu exagères ou alors tu te moques …

- Absolument pas ! Dès le début, j'ai senti qu' aujourd'hui ce serait différent. Crois moi Hee-chan je ne te mentirais pas. »

Réconforté et sachant que son amant disait vrai, Heero s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.  
Souhaitant se libérer d'un poids qui n'avait cesser de l'oppresser il pris sur lui de se confier.

« - Je crois que maintenant je peux te le dire. C'est la première fois que j'hésite comme ça. Avant ce soir, je faisais tout par habitude. Je répétais des gestes que je connais par cœur. Je crois que j'avais peur de mal faire. J'avais peur que tu prennes mal tout ces changements. Mais ce soir, j'ai voulu te surprendre. Te bouleverser, t'entraîner le plus loin possible. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant prier pour une aide divine. Et sérieusement je crois avoir été entendu. C'est bête je sais mais c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait aider a tout doser , m'avait dit où placer mes mains aux bons endroits, un peu comme…

- C'est amusant. Tu décris l'inspiration. L'inspiration, c'est ça. Quelque chose d'inexplicable, un grain de folie, qui te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes. Un mélange d'élan et d'instinct, de folie créatrice, de désir et d'audace…

- Alors, heureux ?

- Oh pour ça oui ! Plus que tu ne le crois! Et tu veux que je te dise mon ange? Je suis sûr et certain qu'avec cette recette de gâteau chinois, tu battras Wufei haut la main au concours de pâtisserie »

* * *

Mwahahahaha…. C'que je peux être débile quand je veux.  
Bon Ok pour ma pauvre défense sachez que mon maître a penser du moment n'est autre que Jack Sparrow et si j'en crois mon entourage cette influence laisserait quelques traces …  
Comment ça j'suis pas crédible? OK, allez y balancez reviews indignées , tomates avariés et autres choses si le cœur vous en dis, je les ai amplement mérité c'est un fait !

* * *

**Notes; **Alors pour celles qui se poseraient des questions Oui Duo parle bien de cuisine avec Quatre et teste tous les plats de notre blondinet. Quant au trombone de Trowa (se marre), c'est bien de l'instrument de musique dont je parlais et pas d'une autre forme de trombone bandes de perverses (s'enfonce de plus en plus XD) 


End file.
